Falling Down
by DragonsDesire
Summary: Better summary inside. Seto Kaiba is in an abusive relationship with the most unlikely person. Desperately he looks for a way out, remembering something Yami said to him. Now he must get away before 'he' finds out. SYY Yaoi


Konnichiwa! Bows How are you all today? Good I hope. My name is DragonsDesire and I come here today to leave you with a story that ponders on the concept of love and lust...  
  
(Goes cross-eyed) what the hell was that?! I have absolutely no clue but it kind of sounded cool. Hehe... I'm an idiot.  
  
Anyway... welcome to my one shot "Falling Down".  
  
((Here's a summary:  
  
This story peeks into the life of the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba. Known for his fierce attitude in business, he is considered to be the toughest billionaire known to man. People consider him to be invincible. However, even the bravest people have a weakness. For Seto Kaiba... it's love.  
  
In this story, Seto is in an abusive relationship with probably the most unlikely person imaginable. With the few beatings he has taken, the torture was taken up a notch and now it's left him scarred. Desperately looking for a way out, Seto remembers something Yami says to him and then the quest for freedom becomes strong. Can Seto get away before 'he' finds out?))  
  
It's funny how this story popped into my head. I was listening to a Journey song and poof! It was in my head. Yet the title is from a song by the band called 'Staind' so I can't take credit for the title.  
  
Okay... enough ranting you want to read this!  
  
Disclaimer: easy... don't own Yugioh. Simple as that.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Contains some foul language, thoughts of rape, abuse, and intense scenes. Oh... and some sappiness.  
  
With all that said and done, let's get on with the story!!!!!

* * *

_**"Falling Down"  
By: DragonsDesire**_

(Seto's POV)  
  
I stumble towards the master bathroom, my body a walking zombie. Closing the door with a small _click_, my unsteady hand locks the door behind me, and then reaches for the light switch. I turn my protesting body around and slide down the door, my bare legs coming in contact with cold tile floor.  
  
I hiss aloud when I come in contact with the ground. Closing my eyes I stop the flow of tears that threaten to fall down my face. I will not cry. I can't cry. I need to keep some of the pride that 'he' stole from me.  
  
Yes... Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and multi-billionaire, is reduced to nothing more than a crumbled pile of bones and flesh. I'm nothing more than a body full of bumps, cuts, and bruises.  
  
My hand comes to my cheek, fingers slipping across blood and smearing it across my face. How did this happen? Why did it happen? How COULD it happen? Two words; Jounouchi Katsuya.  
  
Hard to believe I know. But it's the truth. The so-called 'mutt' was the one to break down the great Seto Kaiba. I myself don't know how it happened.  
  
Standing on weak knees I make my way over to the sink. Every step is painful and trickles of blood fall like tiny droplets of rain on white floor. When I make it to the sink I see my reflection in the mirror. It makes me wince, but mostly, it makes me sick to my stomach.  
  
Bruises run along my chest, arms, and legs. A cut that starts at my forehead, trails down on the outside of my left eye, and then stops at my cheek bled profusely. The blood was smeared over my cheek. Bumps and bruises outline the cut making my face puff a little. I look down at my wrists that were raw from struggling against the ropes. The most pain, however, was between my legs.  
  
I start shaking uncontrollably. Why did I let this happen? I'm still arguing with myself, but I can only come up with one explanation. I can only blame it on love. Or at least what I thought was love.  
  
How can I blame it on love? I'll tell you. People say I'm strong and bold, someone who can't crumble under pressure. Yet, there is one area where I am vulnerable. That place is called love.  
  
Love is something I hardly experience and it frightens me. I've always tried to shy away from it. The concept of someone being able to love me terrifies me. I don't know why, but I thought no one could love me.  
  
Then the Mutt came along.  
  
Yes I will admit it. I did have a crush on him, and probably fell in love with him. He was everything I wasn't. I was just drawn to him. That's why I taunted him and teased him, to hide my own feelings for him. I guess he finally figured out because he then asked me to dinner.  
  
I don't know why I accepted the invite, but after that we became a couple. The beginning of the relationship was wonderful. I really and truly felt loved. He would come to my house and cuddle with me, something I love doing. We never had sex for I still felt this relationship was fragile. Katsuya seemed to understand. I was so in love. But I knew something was going to go wrong.  
  
And it did. Jounouchi suddenly turned cold and angry. He wouldn't hold me in bed anymore and would beat me when he was angry. Trust me when I say this, I tried to fight him off. I knew martial arts, but like I said, in the area of love I was weak. Every time he came over I would be in the corner of the room trying to look like a fly on the wall. He terrified me. Still does in fact.  
  
Why haven't I broken it off yet? I'm scared. I keep thinking that it is just a phase he's going through and that soon everything would be back to normal. It's only gotten worse. The worst thing about the whole thing is people are getting suspicious.  
  
And the one person who I never wanted to see me like this knows what's going on. Yami knows everything. Mostly at least.  
  
**((Flashback))**  
  
It happened about a week ago. I was sitting on a swing in the park, my mind trying to get off of the beating I was going to receive sometime that afternoon. I had taken off my shoes so my feet slid back and forth across the sand under the swing. The breeze blew the spring air across my face, but I paid it no heed. I was too lost in my own world to even notice the swing on the right of me moved from extra weight.  
  
"...Kaiba?"  
  
I lifted sad eyes towards the soft, low voice, eyes widening when I saw crimson orbs staring at me... concerned.  
  
I sighed and turned my attention back to my toes in the sand. "What do you want, Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami started swinging, the swing giving small squeaks every time it moved. "Are you okay, Kaiba? You haven't seemed yourself lately."  
  
My body tensed when he said that. My hands tightened around the chains of the swing. "I don't know what you are talking about Yami. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."  
  
"Yes, something is wrong." He replied.  
  
My eyes flew up to meet his gaze, his arms crossed over his chest. "You seem to be out of it. You don't taunt Yugi and his friends. You seem to avoid all human contact. And you haven't been holding yourself up."  
  
"Is that all then?" I snapped back, "Is that all that's wrong with me?! Why do you care?!"  
  
"That's not all Kaiba," he said in a calm voice, ignoring my outburst, "your appearance has changed as well. It looks like you haven't slept decent in a long while, and you haven't been eating. But mostly... you always look like someone beat the shit out of you."  
  
Again my body tenses. My gaze wavered and I looked away from his hypnotizing eyes. "Nothing is wrong." I whisper. "Even if there was, there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
I felt his eyes boring into me and I started to shake. He always seemed to do that to me and I hated it but loved it. It's strange on how he affects me.  
  
Yami got up and I expected him to leave. Inside I was wishing he would leave. Yet... I also wanted him to say with me.  
  
I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Seto... I can help you if you only let me."  
  
I shook my head, eyes closing in despair. "How can you help me if I can't help myself?" I don't know why I said that but when I did, I couldn't take it back.  
  
He knelt in front of me and placed his hands on my knees. Again I'm forced to stare at him and he looked sad, "What do you mean?" was all he said.  
  
I struggled with myself. Should I tell him or no? Instead I decided to show him; let him make his own conclusions. Carefully I pushed my brown bangs away from my forehead to reveal a good size cut along my hairline. I watch his reaction. I will tell you right now it wasn't what I expected. His eyes showed sympathy then flared with anger.  
  
Yami stared straight at me. "Someone has been beating you haven't they?"  
  
I nodded softly and let my bangs drop back into place. "It's been happening for a while now. I... I don't know what to do."  
  
"You need to leave him that's what."  
  
I didn't question how he knew I was gay; I just shook my head, "I can't."  
  
"Why not!?" Yami shouted.  
  
My bottom lip trembled as I fought the urge to cry. "Because I'm scared Yami. No one has ever loved me. He... he says he loves me and I hope every day things will get better."  
  
Yami stared at me and I hunched over so my arms hugged my knees. I felt like a child afraid of the dark and needed a night light. I needed someone to show me the way out before it was too late.  
  
I was startled to say the least when I felt two strong arms circle my shoulders and hold me close. A warm hand ran along my back and I desperately tried to fight the tears.  
  
Yami whispered in my ear, "My dear Priest... love shouldn't be hurting you this much. Love shouldn't frighten you either. If he loves you then he would cherish you, not do this to you."  
  
"But Yami-"I mumbled in my knees but he cut me off.  
  
"Shhh. Just listen. Love is something that will confuse many. All you have to remember is that love shouldn't hurt like that. Also..." he put his hands on my cheeks and lifted so I was looking at him. "You were loved once before." A hand ran along my cheek. "I loved you once five thousand years ago. I still do. You are my High Priest, and I will always love you."  
  
My eyes widened at his words. They closed, however when he placed a small kiss on my forehead. "Just remember. I was there for you then... and I'm here for you now. When you start to fall from the clouds I will be there to catch you when you fall. Just don't be afraid anymore."  
  
With that he got up and walked away, but not before I saw a single tear falling down his tan cheek.  
  
**((End of flashback))**  
  
I see my eyes brim with tears in the mirror. Still they do not drop.  
  
He loves me. Yami flat out admitted he loves me. But why would he love me? I have always tried to beat him and taunted him relentlessly. He's my rival and I hate him.  
  
My chest clenches as I think that. No... that's not true. I never hated him or Yugi. I was more jealous than I was mad at them. Yugi was and still is willing to be my friend; something I've hardly had. Yami...  
  
I still don't know what to think about Yami. He's... he's an enigma. I just can't understand him. I can't understand how he can love someone like me. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for an answer.  
  
It must have worked because something clicks in my brain. Yami said he loved me five thousand years ago... when I was his high priest. I guess it would make sense. People keep telling me I am a reincarnated Egyptian, and Yami and I had a history together.  
  
But that was Priest Seth... I'm Seto Kaiba. How can Yami love me if he loved his High Priest only? Why? Could Yami be wrong in thinking he loves me? I just don't know anymore.  
  
My knees start to give out on me so I grab the sink for support. I may not know that, but I do know Yami is right about one thing; I need to get as far away from Jounouchi as I can. I grimace at the memory. I suppose Jou was impatient on waiting for me and took matters into his own hands... I can't believe it.  
  
Turning around I notice a pair of black jogging pants and a black hoodie with a zipper near a stack of towels by the tub. They were jog-wear but they would serve their purpose. As carefully as I can – as to not cause myself more pain – I slide into the sweat pants and the zip up the fleece hoodie.  
  
I take one last look in my bathroom mirror. This was the right thing to do. I need to get Mokuba and myself away from this place before Jou gets tired with me and moves to...  
  
I shake my head. It will never happen! That is one thing I will not let happen! I don't care about me, but Mokuba is a different story. No one lays a hand on him.  
  
I walk to the bathroom door and unlock it. Peering into the bedroom I can see Jounouchi still asleep, the covers pulled around his form. One good thing about him is he can sleep like a rock. Good thing if you're trying to get away.  
  
Still, I take no chances and I tip toe to my closet to retrieve my emergency duffle bag. After Gozaburo, I decided to keep a duffle bag filled with clothes and money in case I needed to leave suddenly. I made sure I changed the clothing so they would fit when I needed them. I would occasionally add money too.  
  
Grabbing the bag I shuffle towards the bedroom door. Every step I take seems loud and I'm afraid Jou's going to wake up and catch me. About three feet to go and I'm at the door. Almost free.  
  
A floorboard creaks under my foot and I freeze when the form on the bed moves. I hold my breath, waiting for him to spring from the bed and beat the living hell out of me. But he didn't move after that. He just rolled over and fell back asleep.  
  
I slowly let out my breath I was holding and open the door. It opens without a sound. Closing the door behind me I stare at it. If he wakes up right now and sees me gone he'll barge out this door and catch me before I make it two feet to Mokuba's room.  
  
I then remember that when I was little Gozaburo put a latch on the outside of the door to lock me inside when I was bad. Looking up I see it's still there and quickly latch it shut. There's one at the bottom and I lock that one too. At least I'm thankful for SOMETHING Gozaburo did.  
  
Feeling a little better I turn and walk to Mokuba's room. The door is wide open for he can't sleep with it closed. As I enter I place the duffel bag by the door and walk over to his bed. Kneeling down I give him a slight shake.  
  
"Mmmm... five more minutes, Bro. Please?"  
  
I shake him again, "Come on Mokuba. Time to wake up."  
  
Even in the dark I can see him blinking at me in confusion. He looks over at the clock on his nightstand. "Seto, it's 1:30 in the morning. Why am I getting up now?"  
  
I let out a shaky breath, "B-because we need to leave. W-we need to leave right now."  
  
He must have been concerned for he reaches for the nightstand and turns on the lamp. The light illuminates his face and he looks disgusted. I know I look bad but the look he's giving makes me think he's looking at a monster.  
  
"Oh no... he did this to you didn't he?" he whispers as he looks at my face. Yes I try to hide the fact that my boyfriend was beating me, but Mokuba's smarter than hell. Must be genetic.  
  
I nod softly at him and he hugs me. Holding tight, I rub my face in his black hair, the smell of coconuts filling my nostrils. If it wasn't for him I know I would have killed myself. Sometimes I would come in here and sleep next to my brother. He's... my lifeline.  
  
When he releases me I notice he's crying and I try to act like the big brother I am, "Hey come on now. Now's not a time for tears." I myself want to cry nevertheless. "Now's the time to pack up some valuables and get out of here. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."  
  
Either to make me feel better – or because it worked – he nods and smiles. I watch as he gets off the bed to get his own duffel bag. When he turns around I smile at him and stand up. "Ready to go?" He nods as I pick up my own bag. "Then let's go."  
  
As one we walk out of his room and make our way to the stairs. To my displeasure we have to pass my room on the way so we have to be extra quiet.  
  
A noise catches my attention. Slowly I turn my head to see the door handle jiggling back and forth. Pounding follows after, then Jou's voice. "Kaiba! What the fuck is going on! Unlock this door right now!"  
  
I seem to freeze where I'm standing. I can feel Mokuba tugging on my sleeve but I ignore it. I'm too petrified to move.  
  
Jou yells again, his voice colder than mine. "I swear to God Kaiba, if you don't open this door right now you are going to get the worst beating of your life!"  
  
He becomes silent.  
  
Mokuba grabs my sleeve again, "C'mon Seto. Let's go." He sounds desperate, still I can't move.  
  
Jounouchi starts pounding harder on the door, "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, DAMNIT!!!"  
  
Suddenly his hand slams through the door and it breaks my staring spell. As quick as lightning I pick up Mokuba and race downstairs. Jou's still yelling above us and I hear more wood crack under his force, thinking that's going to be me soon. If Mokuba has any problem about me carrying him he isn't showing it.  
  
"Kaiba! Where are you?!"  
  
I pivot into the kitchen and grab my car keys off of the counter. I hear feet stomping down the stairs and I begin to panic. Turning quickly I see the sliding door that leads to the patio in the backyard. I race over and slide it open. Sliding it shut I stuff a patio chair in the door handle so it doesn't move.  
  
Jou makes it into the kitchen and looks frantically for me. Not chancing looking back I run down the patio steps and to the side of the house. I can hear pounding behind me and I run faster. In the front of the house I see the black Ferrari in the drive and run at it.  
  
I can feel my blood pumping through my system as a run to the car. My heart is pounding in my chest and my breathing is labored. The pain between my legs is excruciating but still I run on. Finally we make it to the car.  
  
The sound of shattering glass reaches my ears and I turn in fear. I put Mokuba down and fumble with the car door. My fingers shake as I try to put the key in the lock and when it does it seems to take forever to open.  
  
Finally I hear a click and swing open the driver side. I push Mokuba inside. "Get buckled up! Hurry!" I sit in the driver seat, throw our bags in the back, close the door and start up the engine.  
  
Mokuba screams. "Seto!"  
  
Looking out the window I see Katsuya not even ten feet away. It looks as if he was possessed by the devil. His hair was a mess and sticking out in different directions. His bare chest heaved as legs in sweatpants raced towards the car. A butcher knife is held firmly in his right hand.  
  
Putting the car into gear I slam my foot on the gas and both Mokuba and me are pushed back into the seats. My window shatters as a fist slams through the window and tries to grab me. For a minute everything slows down. Mokuba screams again, and I look at Jou and want to scream myself. He has a snarl on his face and then raises the knife in my direction, ready for the kill.  
  
Looking away I slam my foot down harder on the gas better and gun down the driveway. Swerving to the right, Jou finally becomes dislodged and falls away from the car. Scenery whizzes by as we speed across the city. Mokuba is silent and has his hands folded in his lap. My hands are shaking on the steering wheel and I know so is the rest of my body. Cold spring air seeps into the car from the broken window chilling me down to the bones.  
  
Mokuba breaks the silence, "Seto... where are we going?"  
  
I don't answer him right away. I didn't even know where we were going. All I knew is I wanted to go somewhere safe. Someplace safe for Mokuba. Where could we go though?  
  
A thought strikes me. "Mokuba... can you hand me the cell phone in the glove compartment?"  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mokuba fumbling with the glove box then produce a silver flip phone. With one hand still on the wheel I open up the cell phone and dial in a number. I press 'send' and put it to my ear.  
  
**_Bring. Bring. Bring. Bring._**  
  
The phone seems to ring forever until someone finally picks up; their voice tired and slurred a little, "Moshi, Moshi... Motou residence."  
  
My heart skips a beat as it's Yami on the other line. I swallow hard. "Y- yami?"  
  
"Kaiba?" immediately his voice changes from drowsy to concerned. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
I let in a shaky breath as I collect my thoughts, "I don't know Yami." I whisper. "I didn't know who else to call."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"In the car with Mokuba."  
  
"Come here." He says.  
  
"A-alright.... Thanks Yami."  
  
"There's nothing to thank Seto. Just get here safe and sound." Giving a goodbye I hang up the phone and set out for the game shop. (Yami's POV)  
  
I pace back and forth while waiting for Seto's car to drive up in front of the game shop. Poor Yuugi is sitting behind the counter, a cup of tea between his two hands. I can tell he wants to go back to sleep but when he heard something was wrong he said he should stay up. I inwardly smile. Sometimes I think Yuugi's heart if too big for his own good. But that's Yuugi.  
  
Grandfather Sugoroku was standing next to his grandson, his face a stone of wisdom. I can see they are both watching me and probably waiting for me to put a hole into the floor. But I can't help it. Seto's in trouble and I'm worried. Can you blame me?  
  
Sugoroku clears his throat, "Yami, did Seto say what was exactly wrong?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, and if I did know, I don't think it would be my place to tell. Sorry."  
  
"Well it had to be pretty bad for Kaiba to have to leave his own home." Replies Yuugi. I don't answer and resume my pacing.  
  
The sound of a car engine reaches my ears and I look outside. A black Ferrari pulls up to the game shop and my hearts hammers in my chest. Even in the dark I see a busted window on the driver's side of the vehicle.  
  
Oh Ra... what has happened to you Seto? (Seto's POV)  
  
I sit still behind the wheel of the car and look at the game shop. I don't know why I thought this place was safe; Jounouchi could come around here anytime. Yet something told me that this was the place to go. Mokuba and I will be safe here.  
  
"Are you going Seto?"  
  
I look to my right to see Mokuba looking at me, our bags in his small hands. Giving a meek smile I grab my bag from him and open my door. He does the same. I wait for him to come around the car and when he does he grabs my hand. I give his hand a squeeze and start towards the shop.  
  
Yami is already standing in the door's entrance, Yuugi and his grandfather only a step behind him. Yuugi pushes past Yami and races forward. "Oh my goodness! Are you two okay? Do you need anything?"  
  
"We're fine," replies Mokuba, "At least that I know of."  
  
Yuugi looks at me and I look away. I hear him gasp as he sees the cut on my face but still I keep quiet.  
  
Yami comes to my side and grabs my bag, "Why don't we show them inside. It's pretty cold out here."  
  
I see Sugoroku slap his thigh, "Oh you're right, my boy! Please come in before you catch a cold."  
  
I mumble a small 'thank you' as they lead us into the game shop. When we're in the shop, Yuugi closes the door behind us and looks over, "We have two guestrooms you can sleep in. Follow me and I'll show you."  
  
Mokuba follows Yuugi and Sugoroku to the living quarters of the shop. Me... I feel so tired that I fall against the door and slide down to the floor, my legs straight out in front of me. Yami is instantly by my side, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the room.  
  
"Seto? What's wrong?" his voice is soft and soothing.  
  
I can't answer him. I can only close my eyes and let my head fall against the door. With the entire running around tonight I haven't really been able to think of the events that led up to it. Now that I have stopped running, everything is coming back and falls on me like a pile of bricks.  
  
I scrunch my face up in pain and wrap my arms around my waist. My knees rise off the floor as I lurch forward, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach. Hunched over my breathing is shallow.  
  
I feel Yami put a hand on my back. I look up at him and open my mouth, yet nothing comes out. I need something badly but I don't know what it is. I hope Yami could at least tell me what I need.  
  
Yami cups my good cheek in his hand and lets his thumb run along my cheekbone. "Seto? What happened?"  
  
I lean into the caress and close my eyes, "You were right Yami. He didn't love me. I was only a toy for him." The tears build up and still they don't fall. I want them to fall so bad.  
  
Yami wraps his arms around my shoulders, his hand cradling my head. My own arms wind themselves around his waist and I hold tight. He rocks back and forth in a comforting way and it makes me want to tell him everything.  
  
"He went too far this time Yami."  
  
"Who did?" Yami whispers in my hair, "Who went too far?"  
  
"... Jounouchi, Yami. He was the one doing this to me."  
  
The rocking stops and yet I still hold close. I can't take the pressure anymore. It feels like I'm about to burst if I don't tell someone. It seems harder to breath, still I let it all out.  
  
"Yes, Jounouchi has been doing this to me for a long time now. At first things were going great. It was like he loved me. I felt loved. Something I haven't experienced in so long. But... all that changed."  
  
Yami starts petting my hair when my voice cracks. "What happened?"  
  
I let in gulps of air, "He... he changed. Jou became this cold and angry person towards me. Everyday I would be at home dreading he would come to the mansion. I dreaded when he kissed me for it was hard and bruising. Then... tonight..."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
I stare straight into Yami's eyes. The look in his eyes is just so overwhelming finally I cry. The tears flow down my face as if a dam had broken behind my eyes. I sob into his embrace and stutter with what I say next, "T-tonight he took something from me h-he shouldn't have! I-it was mine to give away freely, n-not forcibly. Yami... h-he..."  
  
Yami holds me close and whispers in my ear, "It's alright Seto. Let it all out. What did he take from you?"  
  
I sob harder into his shoulder. "H-he... r-raped me Yami." With that said I sob even harder. But oh how it felt good! I have wanted to tell someone so long. But mostly... I wanted to cry.  
  
Yami's grip tightens around me and I can feel him shaking. "He... raped you?"  
  
I nod into his shoulder and still hold close to him. "We never actually had sex in the relationship. I was always too afraid to go to that level. Apparently he couldn't wait anymore. Oh Yami... it hurt so bad – "  
  
"Don't worry... you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Yami says.  
  
"But I have to!" I shout, "I've wanted to tell someone for so long about this and if I don't now then I might kill myself." Yami gives a small nod and puts my head on his shoulder. I continue. "When he stopped by my house this evening he brought up the concept of us sleeping together. When I refused him... again... h-he became angry and... and..." I shudder.  
  
"It's okay. I'm here."  
  
I start up again, "And he dragged me up to the room and then... I tried to put up a fight and that only resulted in this," I point to my head, "I-I must have went unconscious because next I found myself b-bound to the bed."  
  
Yami's form is shaking beneath me and I'm afraid he's going to burst himself. I lift my wrists up and push back the hoodie. He looks down at my wrists. Tan delicate hands trace the angry welts on my skin and I start talking again, "I tried to get out of the ropes but it was no use. Then... then he raped me."  
  
Tears fall down my face again and anger sets into my body. "He violated me! He took away the one thing I was keeping for my true love! How could someone do that to another human being! Why?! Why why why!?"  
  
"Because some people are so insecure with themselves that they believe hurting others is the answer to their pain." Replies Yami. "Jounouchi himself has had a hard childhood and learned it from his father. Yet..." he lifts my chin up with a hand, "What he did to you is unforgivable in my eyes."  
  
For the first time since I got here, I can see the love in Yami's eyes. It radiates like a heat wave and I'm overcome with such warmth and happiness that I have to kiss him. But... I'm still scared. I still need to know something.  
  
"Yami... why do you love me?"  
  
He smiles down at me. "Seto... even if you do not believe me, you and Seth are more alike than you want to admit. He was a stubborn bastard but I loved him all the same. He was willing to do anything for me though. I knew he loved me as well."  
  
I look away, "But I'm not Seth. I could never be the one you lost in Egypt."  
  
He chuckles and I look up in confusion. "You are more alike than you know. Just like him you are stubborn. You're obnoxious and love strength and power. But you also have a kind heart that you hide behind a wall of ice. It took me forever to break that barrier but when I did... I saw the real him."  
  
I contemplate on what he said to me. But that still doesn't tell me why he loves me. I was about to get my answer, "But I don't love you because you are the reincarnation of Seth. I love you because you are you, and only you. I am just drawn to you for other reasons I can't explain. I need you Seto."  
  
A watery smiles graces my face and I fall limp against his body. "Yami... you don't know how long I've wanted to hear those words."  
  
"I would have told you earlier, but something told me it wasn't the time," he whispers in my hair, "I'm glad you came to me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
We sit there on the floor just holding each other. The events of the night slowly fade away into a distant memory and I wait for my wounds to heal. There was something I want to say. I just want to make absolutely sure Yami is telling me the truth.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"... Kiss me."  
  
He stares at me and I'm afraid he's going to deny me. But he doesn't back away. Instead he slowly brings his head forward and captures my lips with his.  
  
The kiss is amazing. I close my eyes and savor as much of it as I can. Yami is being soft and gentle, not demanding or using bruising force. His lips are warm and soft against mine and I want more of him.  
  
With a small kiss, he moves away from my mouth, my breathing labored. Opening my eyes I look up at Yami and smile a genuine smile that I haven't used in a long time. He smiles back. "Was it to your liking?" he asks.  
  
I nod and wrap my arms around his neck. "Mmhmm... more." He grins and kisses me again.  
  
For so long I've wanted to be held and cared for the way Yami is doing right now. So many times have I wanted to feel special. So long I've wanted to be loved.  
  
Yami is willing to love me. He's willing to be that person who will take care of me when times call for it. And I'm willing to let myself love him back.  
  
For so long have I wanted my tears to fall for joy and happiness. I wanted my tears to feel like a cleansing feeling all throughout my body. I wanted then to fall.  
  
And fall down they did. 

**_Owari _**

* * *

(Hiding under the table) Okay... why do I get the feeling people are going to want to kill me? I hope I'm wrong on this.  
  
This is supposed to be a one shot, but if you guys really want me to I can add more on to it. I'm not sure what but I can think of something.   
  
So... what do you think? Likeable, loveable... grab torches and burn it? You tell me with a review!   
  
Well... Falling Down is complete, R&R please and thank you and look for my other stories!  
  
I will accept any reviews. Flames, however, will really amuse me. Just review and make me feel special!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
